Innocence
by Lazlo Pizazzlo
Summary: As the rule of humans comes to a close, a hedgehog named Amy Rose is tragically left alone to survive. Just as hope seems to be fading, a freedom-granted prince finds her and changes everything Amy thought about the world and herself. OneShot, ShadAmy AU


_Ah, a OneShot! A story that I started and FINISHED in one fell sweep. XD __It took a very long time to write, too...about 7,000 words! Geez! Am I insane??_

_Okay, my first AU. This story does not, by any means, portray how Shadow and Amy fell in love with each other. This was a sudden inspiration moment that made me want to write it all down. Second, this does take place after ShtH, except...not really. It's really hard to explain. Forget everything you knew about Shadow losing his memory, about how he stopped the ARK from falling, about how he met Sonic, and forget about Maria. Shadow was still created by his creators, but he was just taken away quickly by a certain creator of his (I think you know who I'm talking about now.) Oh, and yes, t__here are spoilers to ShtH in here, too...Shadow calls certain people family. Sorry if that makes you shiver. It makes me shiver, too...or is that the AC? XD_

_This story is dark, especially at the beginning...we have an attempted suicide, yes we do...but there's nothing horribly serious. Just read at your own risk, kay? I'm looking out for the best for you. And there is some references of Shadow being "god-like"...don't take that seriously, guys. That's supposed to be expressed in Amy's point of view. Second person, if you will._

_I don't own Sega or any of the characters, blah blah blah, enough! Enjoy it, folks. It won't be continued, it's a OneShot, so kick back and relax. _

_-Laz_

* * *

The pain was unbearable. The hedgehog had to fight the urge to scream and cry as she shuffled beneath the crimson, death-eaten sky. As her emerald eyes snapped shut, her cheeks began to feel wet with tears as she hugged her torso. The only person she could seek comfort from was herself now. Amy Rose, she was called by her long-forgotten friends. She had not heard her name from another's voice in weeks. It felt like years.

Despite the scratches she had, the pain was not physical. No, it was emotional and mental. Her life had been ripped apart and remained tattered as she struggled to survive. Earth, once full of life and colorful, was now cold and bleak. The rule of humans on Earth was over; all that remained were black monsters that ravaged the planet in seek of food or prisoners. The invasion process was terrifying and gruesome, scarring images of bloodshed and suffering into her mind forever. Even the most valuable hero of the world could not stop the attacks; it was as if Earth was doomed to start with. She vowed to never get close to anything black for the rest of her life; the mere color represented the failure that Earth fell to all too easily.

Amy was one of the lucky ones to escape the aliens' grasp, but the effects of her harsh survival showed. Her red dress, once orderly and beautiful was now ragged and frayed; pieces of it were hanging down to her knees. The white collar on the dress was ripped in one place and tossed off her left shoulder. Above all, her pink quills were tangled and messy, a distinct appearance flaw for the few who were left to see. The only thing that remained intact were her boots, which were durable, but they had numerous scuffs. The hair band usually holding her hair out of her face was gone, letting the quills simply fly wherever they wished. Normally, Amy would have had a heart attack if her hair was out of place. However, that was the least of her worries.

Her companions, one of which was the ever-famed Sonic the Hedgehog, vanished, most likely deceased at this point. The thought of her friends' lifeless bodies sent shivers down her spine and formed tears in her eyes. One of them was young – six years of age – and was so innocent. Amy loved Sonic and constantly chased him wherever he went, but she never got an opportunity to confess her affection for the blue hedgehog. She never understood why he ran away; perhaps he did not return her feelings? Nonetheless, Amy never gave up hope in finding them; she was out the majority of her time to search for them. It was searching, finding food, resting, and then back to searching. It was a miserable lifestyle; all she wanted to do was escape, to leave her home world.

Amy stopped and gazed up at the red sky. The leader of all this mess was the ruler of the universe. Even if she was lucky enough to escape Earth, it was the same as anywhere else. The pink hedgehog fell to her knees, sobbing softly. She was alone now. There was no one who could help her, no person to offer her sanctuary except heaven itself. Hell would be better than living like this, she thought. But killing herself…was it worth it? Amy feared death, but now it seemed like a sweet path to walk down.

Her eyes opened, trailing over to a gleaming object. Being metallic, it was reflecting what little sunlight there was. It was a knife with the military's logo engraved on it; the weapon was probably used by a soldier trying to fight off an alien. The soldier did not seem quite swift enough and ended up in death's hands. He was the lucky one; he did not have to live through a terrible life.

Amy frowned. It was calling to her, chanting her name to pick it up, wishing for her heart to be its sheath. Obeying its commands, she reached her hand out to the knife, letting her gloved hand stroke the handle. Eventually, her fingers curled around it, as if they were meant to be together. Her eyes closed once more.

_Please, God, save me from this place…give me salvation!! _she prayed, her eyes stinging with tears. She had a chance at life, and someone destroyed it. Now it was time to play God and choose her last moments on Earth…

* * *

Conquest was at hand. Victory was with he and his family, and it had been as simple as ever.

Those were not the only reasons a black hedgehog had for rejoicing. This was the first time his father let him wander on Earth's land. All throughout the war and invasion, he had been told to stay in their home base, away from humans who wished to kill him and his father. But why did the humans hate his father so much? He offered all the Earthlings hope and rescue from their conceded lives. Even if it did mean death, their pitiful existence was a worse punishment.

His father was called Black Doom, the leader of the Earth's invasion. Naturally, the hedgehog, his son, was Black Doom's only heir, so it was understandable why he was confined to his home. But the hedgehog had awesome powers that bent the rules of time and space, just as his father had. Though he was asked not to question his father's reasons, he could not help but wonder.

"_Spare me your objections. Do as I say, Shadow."_

Shadow nodded, just as he had done in response to the command. He was out in the open now, out to explore what Earth's secrets were. The hedgehog drew in a breath, smelling the air and exhaling it with a smile. Freedom was such a gorgeous thing.

_Thank you, father. _he thought, closing his eyes.

A calm breeze flowed through his black and red quills, also caressing his long black cloak. It flapped in the wind like a flag of triumph, and he held it that way. Being a prince brought him pride in both he and his father for bringing this world to freedom from its demise. He was quiet and reserved, as he was taught to do so all his life; if Shadow ever spoke back to his father, unspeakable things would happen. It would be a near-death experience, the hedgehog assumed, so he always obeyed commands and never spoke unless spoken to. But now there was no one to speak to him. Was he to speak himself or remain silent?

The more serious matter was what to do if he was approached. Shadow had been told what to do, and he remembered the steps well. First, dish out a threat to the opposition and question their authority. If there was any authority of importance, it was best to deliver the person alive to his father. If the authority had no existence, then Shadow had permission to kill the individual without a word and bring he or she back to his home. Shadow had thought this through thoroughly and came to the conclusion that it would be the best path for the Earthlings to go down. They had brought on their own misery and woe from their greed and hatred for one another – he and his family, the Black Arms, were here to assist with action.

Suddenly, Shadow's ears twitched. His hearing was impeccably sensitive, able to hear nearly half a mile away if he concentrated hard enough. This rustling, this heavy breathing, was close. Very close. The hedgehog turned to his left to follow the soft noise, cautious of both his footing and his surroundings. This environment was full of trees and bushes; a forest, some might call it. Danger could lurk anywhere. He continued stepping silently, crimson eyes darting back and forth, scanning for any signs of motion or life.

A bright light finally caught the prince's eye. He gazed over a line of bushes where it came from, but lost sight of it soon afterward. The light seemed to be reflected by the Earth's star, the sun, but what object could mirror a light in such a dense area? Then the heavy breathing became unsteady, almost as if the person was sobbing. Shadow stiffened, slightly moved by the noise. This being was perhaps scared of something. His hopes were that they had not detected his presence.

He rested a hand on the bush. But as he stepped forward to peer over the plant, his foot snapped a twig in half below him. It emitted an ear-piercing noise against the silence, causing Shadow to look down in surprise at the ground. There was a gasp, a small thud, and leaves were cast into the air before him. Shadow blew his cover; it was not worth pretending it did not happen. So Shadow leaped over the bush with ease, mindful of his long black cloak trailing after him. Now he stood before a large tree with no being in sight. He scanned the ground for the gleaming object after looking over his shoulder. A sharp, shining object lay in the grass, misplaced, just as if someone had dropped it. Upon further inspection, there was a military inscription on the handle. He narrowed his eyes. A soldier; a cowardly soldier. His brothers would eat well tonight, he smirked.

"Show yourself." Shadow spoke, his low voice cutting the air smoothly. There was no reply. He put his hands on his hips, beginning to wait for an answer. Now he understood what his father had to go through when dealing with uncooperative prisoners.

* * *

Amy clenched her fists as the male spoke. She feared for her life, even after she was about to take it away. Now, her thoughts had changed. Death was not her option. She wanted to live; oh, how she wanted to live. Even if it was a horrible life, she wanted to dance through the spun threads of fate and destiny.

Her mind clouded with the thoughts of life and pleasure. Amy had forgotten that her predator was demanding something. There was swift punishment; a loud crash echoed throughout the entire area as a bright emerald light collided with the trunk of the tree. If it had not been for the oak, Amy would have been reduced to nothingness. She shrieked, covering her ears desperately and snapping her eyes shut. She fell to her knees, bringing her head low to protect herself even more.

_Help, someone! Oh, God, I need help! This monster is going to kill me – murder me! I want to live!! Please, God, let me live!!_

"A female, are you? Your feminine screams carry a heavy feeling of fear."

Amy opened her eyes, easing and standing against the tree again. She turned her head against the bark, breathing heavily.

"Come out of your hiding and I will decide if you are worth keeping. If you do not, I have no choice but to let the flames of Hell decide."

Her heart skipped a beat at the threat. Amy had no choice but to go out and face her enemy; if she did not, she would die. Tears welled up in her emerald eyes as she made a daring step out from behind the tree, keeping her hands flat against the bark. She let half of her face show, but as soon as she did so, her eyes widened and she gasped. Her mouth went agape and her cheeks flourished with red warmth.

Her predator was a hedgehog. He was black and red like the aliens who had an intense glare like nothing she had ever seen, yet his figure and stature belonged to a divine god. Around his figure draped a black cloak, both haunting and elegant at the same time. His gloved hands only came out from the wrists, as the cloak was slightly large for him. Steam cascaded about his fingers from the attack he cast at her. Overall, she thought of this hedgehog to be one of the most handsome she had ever seen. Was he an enemy, though? Would he show mercy? She could not conclude if he was part of the aliens' clan or not.

Shadow let his stiff stature fall slightly upon the sight of the girl. He was expecting a female soldier to come out from behind the tree, yet here this pink hedgehog stood. She was tattered and beaten; a survivor, he identified her as. Amongst the scratches and tears, the girl seemed somewhat charming. She let all of herself come out apprehensively but appeared to be significantly curious of him. He let his hands fall to his side slowly, not wishing to pose too much unnecessary fear upon the girl. As time passed, the female held a look of fear as she looked at the alien prince.

"What are you called, girl? Do you have a name?" he asked sternly. Amy rested a hand on the side of the tree, frowning.

"…A-Amy…Amy Rose…" she replied softly. Shadow's ears enjoyed the quiet grace that her voice held, but his face showed no emotion whatsoever. He had to comply with what he had been taught if approached.

"Rose…what authority do you possess?" Shadow asked. Amy was taken aback, her eyes widening. Even before the invasion, she had no such thing; what if this figure thought that she was lying?

"I don't. I don't have any authority…" Amy trailed off. There was a pause, making her heart pound against her chest like a drum. "Please, don't kill me! I don't want to fight you, really! I swear I haven't done anything wrong; I just want to go about my normal life and –"

Shadow raised his hand in the air and instantly Amy's mouth shut in fear. She stepped backwards, preparing to run, but when her heel met the ground, it was caught on an exposed root of the oak tree. She gasped, yelped out, and waved her arms in the air for anything to grab onto. Amy snapped her eyes shut as she braced herself for oncoming pain. Instead, she felt a gentle pair of hands against her back that let her forget the once-imminent danger. She opened her emerald eyes and let her head fall behind her, looking at her hero. Shadow was gazing back at her.

Amy's mouth fell open in shock. How did this hedgehog catch her so quickly? He had to be tens of feet away from where they were; the only way for him to be so swift was to have unmatched speed, just as Sonic had. The memory made her heart sink, even when the hedgehog stood her up on her feet sturdily.

"I was not going to harm you; I was simply telling you to stop speaking." Shadow explained. "I will not do any harm to you. I apologize for the scare, Rose."

"It's Amy. Just Amy." Amy stammered, dusting off her torn dress, trying to clean herself up as she was in front of a breathtaking male. "Rose is my last name."

"Oh, I see." Shadow nodded, letting his crimson eyes close. "Where I come from, my family's surname always comes first, which is most likely why I confused your name. Earthlings are curious creatures. You have my apologies once more…Amy."

Amy's cheeks turned bright red as her name was spoken in such a harmonious voice. She had not heard her name in a very long time, sure, but to hear it come from this amazingly perfect man was beyond her expectations. She could only nod in approval, unable to find words, as they were long-lost in her dazed mind. But amidst all the romance she saw, Amy also wondered how it was possible for the hedgehog to confuse name order. He had to come from a strange place to have family names before the first. Shadow looked her over doubtfully, finally speaking.

"My name is Black Shadow. I am prince of the Black Arms, son of Black Doom; you may have already assumed such a thing judging by my coloring." He smoothed his red-striped quills casually. Amy gasped.

"Y-you mean that…Black Doom has a…son? How are you…?!" the girl stammered. She was thunderstruck, to say the least. Black Doom was a three-eyed, horned, and fierce monster without any legs. Here stood a handsome and perfect young man, a hedgehog for that matter. The connection was a mystery.

Before Shadow could answer, his head snapped to the left, sensing presence of beings nearby. He let his eyes scan all around while Amy stared at the alien leader's son. It was not only a matter of awe; it was now a matter of confusion. She longed to know what Shadow was looking for, but there was a silent clue not to speak. After a moment of silence, Amy's ears were filled with the soft rich voice of Shadow.

"You are not safe like this. Come with me." Shadow whispered, snatching Amy's wrist. She instantly clamped onto his wrist in return, putting full trust into him. Shadow had not killed her, and the attempt at it was a mistake, it seemed like. Amy made a resolution to follow him, and if it began to feel wrong, she would leave. Her hopes were that she would not have to do such a thing.

The pair set off without a second notice. Shadow's feet glided along the ground, scorching the green grass black from jets in his shoes. Amy merely ran as fast as she could, trying not to decrease their speed. She ducked her head as the seconds went by, becoming dizzy from the fast streaks of color on either sides of them. Just as the hedgehog got the courage to ask where they were going, Shadow had stopped. Silence hung over the two like a cloud as Amy looked around the new area they were in. She had never seen such a place so dense in her life; it was nothing but trees all around except for behind them. It blocked out the red sky, which gave Amy a pang of relief and comfort. She felt safer without being underneath the color of blood; she felt safer now that she had someone to be with. Shadow turned his back to the girl, peering through the trees to see if their threat had followed.

"So, um, Your Highness," Amy asked as respectfully as she could, "I'm sorry about my appearance. I wasn't expecting to meet a prince, and things have been hard for me…"

"Please, 'Shadow' will suffice. I am not fond of being referred to in that title. Not even my father uses it." Shadow said, not bothering to face the girl. "And it is not a problem. Surviving in such conditions must be difficult; I completely understand your situation and I intend to protect you from falling into death's hands."

Amy blinked. He certainly was formal, she thought. Elegant, respectful, courteous – Black Doom brought him up well. And though she was not exactly convinced that her present condition was acceptable, Amy felt inclined to go along with it. Shadow had given her a promise as well; that alone made her heart skip a beat. How romantic, Amy giggled in her head. Perhaps he had feelings for her as well.

"My brothers are patrolling that area we were in. If we had stayed any longer, they would have caught your scent and attacked you, even with me there." Shadow explained. Amy frowned, realizing the oddness of his statement.

"I'm sorry…I still don't understand something…" Amy said. "You don't look anything like Black Doom, or any of the aliens. All that's the same is that you all are black and red – how come you're a hedgehog, an Earth creature, like me?"

Shadow paused for what seemed like minutes before he answered. Amy watched the back of his head eagerly, hands folded and eyes wide open.

"It is not thought highly to discuss about that," Shadow sighed, "but I will tell you. There are several things even my father has not told me, and he refuses to tell me what is missing. However, I do know this: I am an artificial hedgehog, transformed into an ultimate life form – the second in the universe. The first is my father; his blood, his genetics were given to me, making me a Black Arms hybrid, but a Black Arms member all the same. I was raised by him, and thus, here I am today."

"Oh, okay. That makes sense." Amy nodded, letting her head fall. Her words were false; she had so many questions to ask Shadow, but she knew that he would not know any of the answers to them. He truly had to be raised in a utopia-like environment not to know every single detail of his life. It sent chills down Amy's spine to think that so many mysterious secrets were being kept from Shadow. What sort of secrets would be so terrible not to tell your own son?

She returned her gaze to the black hedgehog. Even standing still he looked so perfect; of course he was artificial. There was no person who could ever be so god-like. Yet knowing this, Amy still felt that warm, longing sensation that she had around Sonic. It was love. She admitted to herself then that even after hearing where this hedgehog came from – his grim origins and such – she loved him. Her cheeks turned red as another breeze caressed his quills. All she wanted to do then was hug him; most likely a foreign action from where he came from.

He suddenly extended his hand to his left side and waved. Amy froze as she tried to interpret his motion, her mind clouded once more with overwhelming thoughts. Finally she stepped forward, approaching him slowly. Shadow became impatient with her and snatched her hand, pulling her to her knees and dragging her by force closer to him. The pink hedgehog turned a shade of red, both embarrassed and confused.

"Some of them are here. Stay low and be quiet." Shadow whispered. Amy nodded obediently and did as she was told. She knelt lower, folding her hands and resting her head on them just so her mouth was covered. She did not dare to do anything more but breathe.

But even with Amy's compliance, Shadow still felt uneasy. If his brothers were to find them together, Amy would not only be in trouble, but he would be as well. Being caught with an Earthling would mean much more than a scold from his father. Shadow's punishment would be a few smites, if he was lucky. He quickly glanced at the girl, then back between the trees. There had to be something he could do to further protect themselves.

Amy found her heart pulsing faster by the minute. She wondered what was happening and could only think the worst was going to fall upon them. She closed her eyes to help relax herself, chanting soothing words and envisioning pleasant pictures to extend the feeling of security. But then, a heavy weight upon her back startled her and caused her to fall forward into the ground. It was now pitch-black, but it was warm; she was still breathing, still alive, for now. She nearly screamed, but realized that she was not moving from her original spot. Amy decided to stay completely still in case someone was watching for her movements. Her ears twitched as Shadow's hushed voice filled the air.

"Your scent is strong enough to trace a mile away. They will not bother us if they smell Black Arms." he said simply. Amy poked her head out and gazed up at the black hedgehog.

Her heart stuttered. Shadow was without his cloak now, revealing a black form-fitting suit that covered him from neck-down. It was now visible that he had a set of armor on; a somewhat unfair advantage to opponents, but it nonetheless made him look more valiant than he already did. Amy blushed; he truly was perfect. She now understood that his cloak was draped over her body, masking whatever scent she carried. Her hands reached out halfway, gripping the cloth that she swore was made in heaven for this god of a hedgehog.

"Just stay under there until I say so." Shadow continued. He looked at Amy and frowned at her love-struck face. "Are you alright?"

Amy perked up, trying to compose herself. Her head nodded, eyes shut. "Y-y-yeah! I'm fine." she whispered.

Silent moments went by as Shadow returned to keeping watch and Amy staying quiet. Though it was boring to Amy, she knew to not complain about it; she would rather be quiet for hours than to die on the spot. Finally, Shadow reached down to her hand and grabbed it, pulling her up to her feet. The cloak fell in the process, gathering on the ground in a black heap. Shadow narrowed his eyes, frustrated at how soiled his garment was becoming, but he shrugged it off and leaned over to get it. He threw the black robe over Amy's back, catching it with his other hand and setting it on her shoulders. All during this, Amy's emerald eyes remained glued to Shadow's crimson ones. She set her hands on the cloth, pulling it more over her shoulders.

"Keep it on, just to be safe. We need to leave here; I will take you to a safe place to dwell."

"'Dwell'?" Amy repeated, her face turning fearful. He said it as if she were to be living alone from then on. She longed to be with Shadow, not by herself; she had been alone for far too long. "B-but, what if…how do I…"

Shadow passed by the girl, and she quickly followed without question. Amy kept hold of the cloak draped over her shoulders, staring at Shadow with pleading big eyes.

"Do not worry so much; we will figure it out eventually." Shadow replied. Amy echoed the last word, musing on its meaning. He sighed. "I cannot take you back to my home with me, Amy. My father would be outraged; if I persuade him beforehand, however…the statistics might change."

"You're not going to lie to your dad, are you?" Amy clarified with concern for the hedgehog's life.

"You could say that…what is it that you Earthlings call it? White…"

"White-lying?" Amy smiled, fighting the urge to laugh. It was such a common term; for him to not have been familiar with it was strange. Yet she quickly defeated her ticklish feeling, understanding that he was technically an alien.

"Yes. White-lying." he nodded. "I would ask for me to take a pet from this planet, which would be you. He might very well say 'yes', but only time will tell that. He can be very unpredictable."

Amy hummed an agreeing note. She had her experiences with news reports showing how the military was outsmarted by the aliens countless times; Black Doom had to be a formidable enemy to conquer the entire planet Earth. She felt a pang of sadness as she remembered all the people she knew who were gone, never to be found again. Some were innocent; some were simply trying to fight for their families and friends. Despite any motives, they were wiped out, and she was the only one left as far as she was concerned.

"Is this life better than your last?" Shadow asked after a pause. Amy turned her head to the black hedgehog.

"Huh?"

"Your life before we came and your life right now: which is better? Do you appreciate this new world?"

Amy fell silent. Obviously, she loved the life she had before this tragedy occurred, but she could not tell Shadow that. He was next-in-line to be the ruler of the invaders that ravaged her home. But Amy was also a bad liar; she would stick out if she attempted to please him. She was absolutely and positively stuck.

"Uh, tough question…" she trailed off, buying herself more time. Shadow sighed.

"You do not. It is apparent; I just wanted to see how you would react." He closed his eyes, attempting to be indifferent to her opinion. It was his father, his family that was the cause of this, after all, yet he did not want to come off to the girl as angry. Fear was the last thing that Amy needed.

"N-no, no, no, no! You don't understand – it's not like that, it's just…" Amy stammered. She searched frantically in her mind for the right words to say. The black hedgehog opened his eyes and stared at her doubtfully. She heaved a sigh, frowning as she looked away. "Ugh. I'm sorry. I didn't want to make you mad. I know you and your dad just want to…"

"There is nothing to be sorry about. You obviously had a fulfilling life before this happened; you find no reason for our assistance. It is understandable why you are somewhat mournful." Shadow said. "But do not lie to me." His eyes narrowed, giving a slight glare to the pink hedgehog. She gulped.

"No, don't get me wrong. Some people really bugged me and I wanted people to make them stop being so arrogant, but I'm just sad about my friends." Amy replied, frowning. Despite the fabric on her shoulders, she felt a strange coldness. "All my friends went out to fight, and I tried to help, I really did, but I just couldn't keep up with them all and they…"

It had taken Amy moments to form the last word with her mouth; it was too painful for her.

"Fell." Shadow finished as sympathetically as he could. Amy nodded.

"…My best friend – she was six years old – and I don't know where she is. I miss her; I'm scared for her and I wish I could have been there to protect her." she continued, her eyes watering.

_I didn't even get to kiss Sonic…_ His name somehow found itself into her mind. It enraged her, drove her mad to think that she still thought about Sonic in such a way. It had to be a habit, Amy told herself. If she just broke it, it would go away forever. Shadow had to be at least ten times better than he was…but he was a dear friend still.

"'Kiss'? What sort of action is that?"

Amy gasped. "W-what?!"

"You said something about not being able to kiss 'Sonic'…" Shadow repeated.

"That was…out loud?!" Amy exclaimed. Shadow nodded.

Amy turned three shades of red. She looked at the ground, finding herself in a very awkward position. A kiss was hard to explain in words; people just did it. A hug could be explained; it was an embrace of another person. Amy knew that she had to explain it, whether she wanted to or not; something in the air told her that Shadow would be relentless if she remained silent.

"Uh…well, a kiss, you see…is a sort of display of affection," Amy began. "It's when two people use their lips and," –she put her mouth to the back of her hand and removed it – "like that."

Shadow looked at his hand, looking it over as if it were a foreign object. He knew of affection, but the concept of two people putting their lips on one hand was so strange – or was it two hands? He clearly did not understand. Amy blinked as she watched him stare at his hand. She blushed.

"Um, not exactly like that, sorry. That was a bad example; when two people just like each other, they kiss each other on the cheek." Amy pressed her lips against Shadow's cheek. He raised his arm in delayed defense just as she backed away. "Like that. And when they really love each other, they kiss each other on the lips."

For several moments, the only noise that was made was the leaves rustling beneath the pair's feet as they walked along. It was a heavy silence that was awkward for both of them; Amy blamed herself for putting themselves in such a position, and Shadow blamed himself for being curious.

"Please do not show me such a gesture," Shadow's cheeks turned a soft shade of red. Amy picked up his hushed statement and giggled unconsciously. The black hedgehog frowned, closing his eyes to regain his composure. "I regret I asked about Earthly customs. They are strange indeed."

Amy calmed herself, forcing her breaths to be even once more. "So, how do you guys show love to one another?"

Shadow's mind froze. Show affection to one another? He had never experienced, nor done such a thing to any of his family. He even suspected that doing something like a kiss would result in punishment for treason. After the peculiar feeling of Amy's kiss on his cheek, Shadow would not have been surprised if it was subjected to be treason. He had no intentions of trying to kiss his father.

"I – we…do not…"

"You don't even hug?"

"No." Shadow shook his head. He knew what a hug was; it was a common ritual of exchanging trust on other planets, and it must have been another display of affection on Earth. Shadow actually began to question why love was not demonstrated in his home. Were they too busy to deal with affection? Did his father just not prefer such things?

"Oh…that's okay." Amy trailed off. She realized that her words were lost as Shadow was in deep thought. Feeling slightly alone, she trailed her eyes up to the black hedgehog. "Shadow?"

The hedgehog looked at the girl, perking at his name. "Yes?"

"…Why…why are you helping me?" Amy asked. It was a question that had been on her mind for as long as Shadow had been with her, but it had been overshadowed with other thoughts and visions. She became somewhat shocked when Shadow took a painful long pause before he answered. The matter was a mystery, even to him. Normally, he would have annihilated the girl when he first saw her.

The pause was drawn out into a lengthy silence as the two approached the end of the forest. Now standing before the base of a tall cliff, Shadow and Amy could only gaze in awe at its height. The black hedgehog turned to the right, finding a large oak tree that shaded its roots with its leaves. It was abnormally close to the cliff base as well; overall, it was a perfect setting for Amy's protection. It would be hopefully temporary, but it would do for her desperate situation. He walked over to it and set his hand to the ground. Closing his eyes, he concentrated black energy into his hand, which cascaded into the ground and flowed into the tree and beyond. It shot up into the air, creating a black wall for a split second, and then vanished. Amy frowned.

"Shadow?"

"I have put up a barrier to keep anyone out of the area except for me. It is temporary; however, I need time to consult my father." Shadow said. "Here you will stay; here you will be safe. I promise you safety – you have my word."

Amy hesitantly walked over to where Shadow was standing. He gently set her down on the ground and knelt down in front of the girl. He took hold of her hands, Amy instantly looking down at their contact. Her eyes were wide, her face bright red; it was a most unexpected motion from such a humble and quiet gentleman. She could barely breathe as her heart pounded against her chest. Amy had felt a much lesser degree of this when she was around Sonic; it was almost overwhelming now. As soon as she brought her head up, her face was mere breaths away from Shadow's perfect one. His crimson eyes were like beautiful rubies, his black quills smooth as satin. He was even more breathtaking up-close.

"Sh…Shadow, why…?" Amy stammered, letting herself relax in his grasp.

"Innocence." Shadow closed his eyes and moved his head close to Amy's. Their lips touched for seconds that seemed like hours, an action that was new and foreign to the alien hedgehog and the traumatized girl. Amy closed her eyes as her heart fluttered. She longed to keep him there with her; why did he have to leave?

Just as Amy let go of Shadow's hands to bring them to his shoulders, he let go of Amy and stood. She started to as well as her eyes shot open in remorse. Shadow extended his hand to the girl, shielding her from following his actions. She frowned, gazing up at the black hedgehog.

"Father…"

"What?"

Shadow turned to the north, where they had come from. His ears twitched, and after he snapped his eyes shut, Shadow eased. There was a noise that could only be picked up by his sensitive hearing – a noise to signal a desire for his return. He had no time to delay, but to leave Amy here without notice was cold-hearted…

He turned back to Amy, his face somewhat happy. "I must depart now."

"Shadow…you'll come back…won't you?" Amy's eyes stung with tears. After that kiss, she thought that he would stay forever with her. She denied the thought of him being unattainable, but was he?

Shadow ran his fingers through the pink quills of the hedgehog. She touched the hand of the black hedgehog, trying to focus on his figure through her blurred sight. Tears were interfering with the divinity that was the sight of the prince of the Black Arms.

"I do not know if I can or not…" Shadow muttered. "Please forgive me; if you knew my father personally, you do not know what reaction to expect from him. I will try to get to you, but I must obey what he tells me, despite my feelings. Amy, you must understand. I have never felt such a strange feeling in my entire life; I wish to stay with you forever, but I do not think that fate's strings will tie that way."

Amy's cheeks were now wet with tears. "Shadow…"

He wiped her tears from her cheeks and dug his face into her worn bangs, giving her a kiss. "Please do not shed tears over me."

The pink hedgehog sobbed. Neither of them could begin to predict what would happen after Shadow left; Amy felt trapped by such a fact. It was a bittersweet moment that swirled her into a sense of loss of reality. It had to be a dream, she thought. The invasion was a nightmare and this was a dream. But she could not wake up, no matter how hard she tried.

"I…I…" Amy stammered, unable to form words. She held his wrist tightly as a final plea to stay, but he broke her grasp easily and backed away from her. She watched in deep sadness as he did so. Upon wiping her tears from her sight, it was apparent that Shadow was smiling.

"Keep my cloak as a reminder of this day – it will also help conceal your identity." Shadow folded his hands. Amy could not move as she heard his departing word. "_Sayonara_…"

In a bright flash, he was gone. Amy was left there alone, frozen as if she had been put into suspended animation. She had lost the sense of reality, forgetting what had just happened; it had gone all so fast. Her heart burned with rage as she realized that everything in this world was all too easy to obtain, all too difficult to hold onto. Her friends were gone, her home was gone, and now Shadow was gone. She finally reached to her shoulder and gripped the black cloth between her fingers as one final tear ran down her cheek. Her sigh was shaky, recovering from the situation. Though she wanted to rise and pursue Shadow, Amy knew that she had to obey Shadow's warnings and stay where she was.

Amy pulled the cloak over her shoulders enough so that it was wrapped loosely around her body, as if it were a blanket. She dug her cheek into the cloth, feeling Shadow's lingering warmth and already the feeling of remorse began to swallow her up. If it had not been for Shadow, she would not have been alive. Her attempted suicide would have been successful, and she would have never been able to kiss him. Despite the fact that he was on the enemy's side, Shadow was absolutely benevolent to Amy, never questioning if what he was doing was right or wrong. She truly loved him; she wanted him to return to her and hold her in his arms.

The girl closed her eyes.

_Sayonara, Shadow the Hedgehog…_


End file.
